At present, Peer to Server &Peer (P2SP) has become the mainstream way for users to download resources. In P2SP download, when needing to download a resource file corresponding to a download link (i.e., Uniform Resource Locator (URL)), a peer can perform the Peer to Peer (P2P) download from other Peers for the resource file and even fasten the P2P by querying other download links URLs of the resource file. In the aforementioned P2SP download, the resource file can be downloaded faster by referring the full-text hash of the resource file as the unique identifier of the resource. Thus, how to get the full-text hash of the resource more efficiently and thereby having a faster P2P and P2SP downloads is an important issue. In the current technology, the corresponding relationship between the download link URL and the full-text hash of a to-be-downloaded resource file is looked up based on the corresponding relationships between the download links URLs and the full-text hashes of all resource files stored in a server.
However, to prevent the resource file, such as the online video resource files, from being downloaded illegally, some web sites may use the varying download link URL. By frequently changing the download link URL, the download client can only get the full-text hash corresponding to the non-latest download link URL, and accordingly the download client cannot have a faster P2SP download.
In summary, the download client cannot query the full-text hash of the resource file corresponding to the varying download link URL in the existing technology, and consequentially download client cannot have a faster P2SP download.